iGo Skiing
by xtremesweetness
Summary: The iCarly gang goes to ski resort, much to Sam's dismay. Sam doesn't know how to ski. Freddie discovers this and offers to teach her. Is he just going to teach? Or will it be something more? Oneshot


**Title: iGo Skiing**

**As requested, I made a Seddie fic. Sorry to those who wanted me to create Creddie stories. If you're a Creddie fan, then don't read this coz you'll hate me. If you like Creddie then please read my other stories. Hope you'll enjoy this and please review!**

**Disclaimer: **Will I ever own iCarly? One word for ya. No.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm actually going to a ski resort," Sam moaned, gripping on her boards rather tightly.

Carly beamed at her. "If you didn't want to go, why did you ask your mom to sign the permission slip?"

"Because, my mom just bought a new bikini even though it's freezing. And I would rather spend my entire weekend in some stupid cabin than to watch my mom parade her new outfit," she turned to Carly. "And as my best friend you would tell me that I did the right thing."

Her best friend chuckled. "Yes. You did the right thing."

Sam sighed. "Thank you."

"Why do you hate the ski resort anyway?" Freddie queried.

"Uh, don't interrupt Freddork," Sam piped.

"Okay, okay. Just asking," Freddie backed away.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ugh! Finally," Sam sank to her fluffy bed. She and Carly were assigned to room 168. Freddie and Jason Stanford were assigned to room 172, just a few blocks away.

Carly took her things from her duffel bag and placed them neatly on her drawer. She took a glance at Sam, who was still resting on her bed. "Are you going to unpack?"

"Nope!" Sam responded. Carly involuntarily rolls her eyes. Of course, she was expecting that reply from Sam. After unpacking, she stood up and got into gear and pulled Sam away from her sanctuary.

"Come on. Get up! It's a great time to go skiing and have fun," Carly urged, pulling Sam harder.

"I am having fun," Sam replied, closing her eyes even tighter.

"Get up, lazy bones! If you won't, you'll never touch a ham from my fridge again," Carly warned. Without any further hesitation, Sam stood up, got into gear and went away with Carly.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WOOHHOOH!" a boy screamed with joy as he ski's downhill. Carly, who couldn't wait to try skiing, joined a couple of her classmates and slid on the icy surface. Sam went towards a nearby bench and frowned. She grasped on her board, depressed that she couldn't even use them and she perfectly knew why. She envied everybody who was currently having fun rolling and sliding down the hill. Seeing most people who got on their feet and was now skiing happily got her even more depressed. Suddenly, a guy he recognized from afar went towards her and pulled her out from her thoughts. He ski'd professionally and stopped right in front of her, causing some of the snow to spew on her face.

"Nice going, Freddorkula. You're gonna pay for this," Sam threatened as she wiped some of the melting snow on her face.

Freddie grinned and shrugged. "Sorry." He took off his board and sat next to her. "I thought you'd be skiing with Carly."

"I was about to but then I got bored," she explained. Hey, it wasn't a total lie. Well, to her part it wasn't, but because of her habit of lying to almost everybody made her guilt or consciousness to be out of reach.

"It really isn't a great time to be bored," he reasoned. "I mean, look around you. It's the perfect time to have fun."

"I don't think our definitions of 'fun' are alike," she claimed.

Freddie nodded. "Yeah. They probably aren't. Your 'fun' includes hitting me with a hard, inanimate object, isn't it?"

Sam let loose a giggle, not even caring if Freddie was the one to hear it. Freddie thought that Sam was angelic when she laughs, but a big, scary demon whenever she tortures him or any of her fellow students in Ridgeway.

Sam gazed at the passers-by, not knowing that the hungry look in her eyes were evident to Freddie.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" he questioned.

"What? No! No I'm not!"

"Then why are you getting so defensive?"

"Cause I'm always defensive!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Would you stop acting like a dweeb?"

"And would you stop acting like deranged baboon!"

"I am not hiding anything!"

"Of course you are!"

"How could you tell?"

"Cause it's written all over your face."

"Now you're just annoying."

"At least I'm not a coward."

Sam turned to him, her eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Freddie snickered, knowing that Sam would fall to his trap. "I said you were a coward."

"Why would you say I'm a coward?!"

"Because you won't tell me your deal!"

"I don't have a deal! And I'm not a coward!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"Then say it!"

"Why should I tell you?"

" 'Sam is a coward! Sam is a coward!' "

"I don't know how to ski okay?!" Sam blurted out. "There! I said it."

They were silent for a while and then Freddie broke the awkwardness by laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Freddie turned to her and flashed a big, dopey grin. "Nothing."

Sam scooted a little closer to him. "Okay. Now it's your turn to tell me."

"Are you going to break every single bone in my body if I'll tell you?" he asked wearily.

"Are you about to say something bad about ham?"

"No."

"Then good. Tell what ya thinkin'."

Freddie turned to her and smiled. "Well, I was thinking… you know… I should, uh… I um, uh…"

"Spill it out! I don't have all day," she rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering if I could teach you, uh… how to ski," he offered and looked away from her.

Sam smiled thoughtfully and said, "Yeah. Sure."

Freddie's gaze quickly turned to the girl next to her. "Really? You'd like me to teach you?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah. How could that hurt? Except to you, coz I know giving me lessons would pretty much hurt your world."

Freddie sighed. "I know."

"But you would take that risk, wouldn't you?" Sam asked.

Again, they were silent until Freddie answered nonchalantly. "Yeah. I'd take that risk." He stood up and held out his hand to Sam. "Take my hand."

Sam stared at Freddie's open hand and looked sideward if anyone was watching. Thank goodness everyone was busy doing something. She took his hand quite slowly. When they were both standing up, Freddie took his boards and placed it on his feet, signaling Sam to do the same. He led her in a small slope intended for beginners.

He grabbed his rods and said. "Now, hold it like this."

Sam grabbed her own rods and tried to copy Freddie. He shook his head and went next to her. "Here's how you hold it. Just held it out a little higher," he took her cold, gloved hands and slid it upwards. Both of their minds suddenly grew blank. They were so close to each other. Sam could practically feel Freddie breathing to her ear and whispering to her what to do. He was holding her hands tightly, in a way which is quite possessive. Freddie can smell the scent of her shampoo, quite intoxicating for his part and it took a whole lot of his guts not to grab a handful of her hair. "And then," Freddie took his hand away from Sam's and placed it back to his rods. "Just slide your boards using the rods as a guide," he demonstrated. He showed her with a couple of moves and stirs. "Now you try."

Sam bit her lower lip. Can she do this? She stole a glance at Freddie. She'll have to try. She took a few paces and tried to imitate the moves that Freddie demonstrated to her, but then again failed, almost falling to the icy path when her best friend caught her.

Her hands were looped on his neck, his hands were holding on her hip. They were taking deep breaths before looking at each other's eyes. Their faces were close, just like when they shared an intimate moment back at the fire escape at Freddie's apartment. They were close, so close that they can almost fell their noses touching. Before making any moves, Sam pulled apart and said "thanks." She tidied herself up with the melting snow.

Freddie, embarrassed because of what happened, did the same. "Don't mention it." Another seconds of full awkwardness followed until they finally got back to their senses and tried practicing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Great! You finally did it!" Freddie cried victoriously. He watched as Sam glided skillfully and stopped in front of him causing a lot of snow to spew on him.

"Told you you're gonna pay for it," Sam snickered.

He chuckled good naturedly, wiping the snow of his clothes. "You're not bad as I thought."

"Likewise," she nodded. "Thanks," she smiled. "For everything."

"Glad I helped you with your skiing problem," he said, waving his hands to add emphasis.

"Yeah." Sam looked sideways again to see if anyone was actually watching them and before he knew it, Sam made a quick peck on his cheek. "Thanks a lot, you nub." She waved and ski'd downhill to join Carly and company.

Freddie watched her as she glided away. "Yeah. Your welcome. Very much welcome."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I seriously hope that wasn't cheesy or anything bad. I should really be updating iGot Invited but got a hard time to choose with the pairing who would end up in the story. Please vote in my poll so I can finally decide who ends up with who. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
